


Шавка

by fandom_CLAMP_2018



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_CLAMP_2018/pseuds/fandom_CLAMP_2018
Summary: — Мне не нужен твой меч, — повторил Король, склоняя голову к плечу и широко улыбаясь. — Но мне нужен шут.





	Шавка

Шум в коридорах не беспокоил Короля. По его душу все время кто-нибудь приходил, погибая чаще еще за воротами замка, но попадались и более упорные индивиды. До тронного зала не добрался еще никто, к сожалению.

Скучно быть самым могущественным магом в мире, когда даже армия способна выстоять против тебя жалкие минуты.

Тяжелые двери тем временем резко распахнулись, впуская в зал одинокую фигуру в темном плаще. Человек ступал уверенно, ни единым движением не выдавая усталости или ранений. Впервые кто-то зашел так далеко, да еще и, судя по всему, сделал это играючи.

Король даже голову от подпирающего ее кулака оторвал, взглянув на пришельца с легким интересом. Хотелось запомнить его облик прежде, чем в схватку вступят теневые рыцари, уже доставшие мечи из ножен. Еще пара секунд, и все закончится, так и не начавшись. Но если кто-то все же сумел дойти до тронного зала, то в следующий раз, возможно, кто-нибудь дойдет и до короля?

Как же хотелось выпустить зря бурлившую в венах магию, но не ради одного бестолкового мгновения, за которое истлевает жалкая человеческая жизнь, а ради сражения, пусть даже короткого, всего на пару ударов, но… когда в последний раз он испытывал это чувство? И испытывал ли хоть когда-то, или это было только во сне?

Тени стремительно сорвались со своих мест. Для обычного человека они просто исчезали на мгновение, чтобы появиться уже на расстоянии вдоха, чтобы этот самый вдох и оборвать. Ни один смертный не способен противостоять теням, по крайней мере, не когда они атакуют одновременно.

Этот смог.

Король удивленно моргнул, глядя на то, как вся его стража разом истаивает черным дымом, а бесполезные доспехи осыпаются на пол с неприятным грохотом. Невозможно. Всего один серебристый росчерк, и личный отряд валяется у ног пришельца неопрятной кучей. Король мог бы оживить их в ту же секунду, но отчего-то медлил.

Сильный, умелый воин, но лишенный магии, а значит, беззащитный перед ним. Хотя что-то в его ауре все же было необычное, чего Король никогда не видел. Какая-то новая способность? Возможно, специально разработанная для борьбы с ним, олицетворением зла! Ох, сколько этих борцов за добро и справедливость за ним приходило, и все как один бесполезны и глупы.

Пришелец же, сделав еще три шага вперед, все таких же четких и размеренных, уверенно опустился на одно колено, вытянул меч на ладонях и склонил голову. Замер молчаливой статуей, непонятно чего ожидая.

Такого с Королем еще точно не случалось.

— Просишь о пощаде, воин? — насмешливо спросил он, цепко наблюдая за реакцией своего гостя. Король до сих пор не верил в угрозу от него, но и расслабляться только потому, что был непобедим, тоже не собирался.

Воин поднял голову, смотря твердо и без тени страха в кроваво-красных глазах. Восхитительный цвет, восхитительный взгляд. Невозможный человек.

Почему он не хочет сразиться? Вдруг бы ему удалось продержаться дольше одного удара сердца.

— Я предлагаю свой меч и свою жизнь, — сказал воин, неотрывно глядя ему в глаза.

И от глубокого голоса кончики пальцев щекотно закололо, да так, что Король машинально сжал руку в кулак. Ощущение тут же пропало. К сожалению.

— Зачем они мне? Твоя жизнь ничего не стоит, а меч твой мне тем более ни к чему, — небрежно отмахнулся Король, увлеченный больше своей ладонью, чем предложением этого человека.

— Я победил всех твоих воинов.

Нет, больше пальцы не кололо, хотя голос оставался все таким же глубоким и уверенным. Не боится и ненависти не испытывает. Откуда он взялся такой вообще? В мире не существовало людей, которые не боялись или не ненавидели его, а чаще испытывали и то, и другое одновременно. На умалишенного он тоже не походил.

Наоборот, скорее хитрый слишком, решил подобраться поближе, втереться в доверие и ударить в спину. Только это невозможно, Король не доверял никому и никогда, букашкам под ногами не доверяют, их только давят, морщась от омерзения.

Но скука была такой плотной, что грозила убить гораздо быстрее любой самой фантастической угрозы.

— Победил? — спросил Король с преувеличенным удивлением. — Не этих ли?

Щелкнув пальцами, он призвал крохотную долю магии. Черный дым, давно ускользнувший под потолок, лениво стек обратно. Снова заскрежетали доспехи, через секунду превращаясь обратно в смертоносные и наконец-то бесшумные орудия.

Окруженный теневыми рыцарями, воин не шелохнулся, продолжая смотреть лишь на Короля. Меч все так же покоился в его ладонях, поблескивая металлическим телом. Красивое оружие, необычное, как и его владелец. Король не видел раньше такой формы, хотелось подойти и рассмотреть получше.

Вместе этого Король послал своих рыцарей в новую атаку, приказав нападать поодиночке, а не всем сразу, не позволяя закончить бой одним махом. Воин легко отразил первый выпад, вместе со вторым поднялся на ноги, а все последующие слились в единый водоворот шагов и ударов.

Воин замер, развеяв последнюю тень, прикрыл на мгновение глаза и только после этого выпрямился. Наблюдать за ним было интересно, он притягивал взгляд, как любое странное и непознанное явление.

— Я могу делать это вечно, — сказал Король и, подтверждая свои слова, снова щелкнул пальцами. Тени покорно вернулись на свои места, а воин тем временем занял свое — снова опустился на колено и протянул меч.

— Я тоже, — упрямо отозвался он.

— Ты человек, а они — нет. Ты скоро устанешь, а они — нет.

— Зато ты — человек.

Мелькнуло что-то такое в красных глазах, привлекшее было внимание Короля, но тут его догнал смысл сказанных слов. Искренний хохот эхом пронесся по тронному залу, отражаясь от каменных стен и многократно усиливаясь. Короля аж пополам согнуло, в груди и в районе живота непривычно заболело.

Это было восхитительно!

— Человек… — простонал он, разгибаясь и смахивая влагу с уголков глаз. — Человек!

Тени, бездушные твари, созданные магией, казалось, дрожали. Король прищурился, и те послушно попрятались по углам, создавая видимость, будто в зале остались только двое. Двое людей, да, по сути, так оно и было. Но сколько же десятков — сотен? — лет уже не называли Короля человеком?

Воин все еще ждал, и теперь-то, наконец, на его лице читалось напряжение и… замешательство? Страха по-прежнему не было, но и от былой уверенности не осталось и следа.

Забавный.

— Мне не нужен твой меч, — повторил Король, склоняя голову к плечу и широко улыбаясь. — Но мне нужен шут.

Воин вздрогнул, едва заметно, но Король увидел. Потому что смотрел во все глаза, с восторгом отмечая мелкие детали и понимая, что много-много лет уже не ощущал подобного азарта. Такой игрушки у него давно — никогда — не было.

Игрушка ему нравилась.

— Ну что, воин? Выбор за тобой.

 

***

Новый мир встретил пробирающим до костей холодом и безжизненной, простирающейся до самого горизонта ледяной пустыней. Фай выставил барьер почти сразу после перемещения, но даже за эти несколько секунд нос и щеки Шаорана успели приобрести ярко-красный оттенок, а Мокона за пазухой затряслась так, что, казалось, вот-вот выпадет. Пришлось Курогане прижать ее к груди ладонью, отметив резко снизившуюся подвижность пальцев.

— Х-холодновато, — простучал зубами Фай и дыхнул на замерзшие руки.

Барьер отрезал их от окружающего мира, не пропуская ни холод, ни бросаемый ветром снег. Но за пределы все равно поглядывали с опаской.

— Неприятное местечко, — проворчал Курогане и, отогнув край воротника, заглянул внутрь. — Эй, студень с ушами, сможешь достать нам теплую одежду?

— М-м-мок-к-кона н-не!.. — сильно заикаясь, попыталась возмутиться булка, но сама поняла тщетность действия и с неохотой полезла на свет божий. — Ой, мамочки, кто это?!

Взвизгнув уже без каких-либо проблем с речью, Мокона шлепнулась обратно. Курогане едва успел снова придержать бестолочь рукой и уставился на то, что так ее напугало.

— Гора? — неуверенно предположил Шаоран, усиленно щурясь вдаль. Сильная метель не позволяла разглядеть возвышавшийся впереди силуэт, но что-то там точно было.

— Посреди равнины? Вряд ли, — качнул головой Фай. — Скорее всего, что-то рукотворное. Но очень большое.

— Подойдем ближе, узнаем наверняка, — пожал плечами Курогане, отказываясь гадать. После вопля Моконы он ожидал увидеть как минимум монстра, а горы, рукотворные они там или нет, его мало интересовали. — Все равно нам нужно хоть какое-то укрытие, а то стоим тут как три идиота.

— Четыре, — возмущенно пискнула Мокона, но тут же заверещала, придавленная тяжелой курогановской ладонью. — Ой-ой-ой! Спасите-помогите-убивают!

Одежду они все-таки достали. Барьер хоть и спасал от невыносимого холода, но в шубе было гораздо комфортнее, чем без нее. Двинулись вперед компактной цепочкой: впереди пошел Курогане, то и дело проваливаясь в снег по колено, за ним ступал Фай, следивший за границами барьера, а Шаоран замыкал шествие, поглядывая назад без особой на то необходимости.

Все прекрасно понимали — чувствовали — что этот новый мир был абсолютно мертвым.

— Все-таки замок, — хмуро подытожил Курогане, достигнув приоткрытых ворот. — Какого черта эта махина торчит здесь, как… как…

— Прыщ на жопе слона? — глупо хихикнул Фай. Судя по судорожным звукам позади, Шаоран от такого сравнения и вовсе поперхнулся. — Давайте внутри поговорим, там наверняка все так же холодно, но хотя бы потише. Да и вдруг интересного чего найдем. Ответы на твои каверзные вопросы, например, Куро-пон.

Курогане лишь тоскливо вздохнул. Хорошо быть идиотом: ни тебе проблем, ни тяжких дум.

А ведь мир так походил на чертов Целес… 

Внутри стены обросли толстым слоем льда, а под потолком красовались такие сосульки, что от одного взгляда на них становилось неуютно. И да, проблему холода замок ничуть не решал, даже если они костер разведут, он им ничем не поможет.

— Нужно что-то придумать с барьером, — начал Фай, словно прочитав чужие мысли. — Ходить все время гуськом неудобно как-то, да и кто знает, на сколько дней мы тут застряли.

— Нужно замкнуть на каждого свой барьер, ограниченный по контуру, чтобы меньше магии потреблял, — предложил Шаоран.

— И добавить парочку свойств, чтобы потеплее было, — кивнул Фай. — Фильтрация воздуха, подогрев, но чтобы тепло не рассеивалось наружу.

— И не скапливалось внутри выше необходимой температуры.

Курогане закатил глаза и отошел к самой границе барьера, оставив магов решать волшебные задачки в свое удовольствие. Те обычно, увлекаясь, переходили на совсем чудные, заковыристые словечки, от которых уши в трубочки сворачивались, поэтому Курогане предпочитал держаться от них подальше в такие моменты.

Замок по-прежнему казался слишком странным. Обросший толстым слоем льда и снаружи, и внутри, в остальном он выглядел совершенно нормальным, что само по себе уже наталкивало на подозрительные мысли. Ни особых разрушений, ни подсказок о том, куда же делись его обитатели. И что вообще случилось в этом мире.

— Что не так с этим местом? — спросил Курогане.

— А? — Фай взглянул растерянно, перебитый на полуслове. — А, тут повсюду магия, точнее, ее остатки. Но когда-то здесь жил некто настолько могущественный, что даже стены пропитались его силой. С тех пор прошло очень много времени, магия почти выветрилась, и лет через двадцать и этот замок останется беззащитным. Так что нам повезло.

«Очень повезло», — хотелось проворчать Курогане, но Фай уже вернулся к разговору с Шаораном.

Ну и ладно. Всего-то нужно пережить ближайший день или два, не загнувшись от местных курортных условий, а потом они свалят из этого мира и, Курогане очень надеялся, больше никогда сюда не вернутся.

— Отлично! — торжественно воскликнул Фай.

Курогане как раз успел обернуться и увидеть, как тот крутанулся вокруг своей оси, широко раскинув руки. Внешне он не изменился, ничего похожего на барьер вокруг него, или что там эти маги выдумали. Но в том, что все-таки выдумали, Курогане не сомневался.

— Проверим? — Фай подмигнул ему и выпорхнул за пределы своего старого барьера, ставшего теперь статичным. Замер, приложив указательный палец к подбородку, и задумчиво задрал голову к потолку. — М-м-м, кажется, все в порядке. Куро-гав, не хочешь выбраться из уютного лежачка и примерить новый костюмчик?

Курогане очень хотел. Дать по голове одному балбесу за то, что снова кривляется и не думает о последствиях. Вот какого черта он проверяет работоспособность нового заклинания на себе, а не на более выносливом Курогане? А вдруг бы оно не сработало или сработало неправильно?

Фай, все еще довольно улыбаясь, протянул ладонь в приглашающем жесте. Курогане догадывался, что непосредственный контакт для наложения чар не требовался, и все это было лишь продолжением спектакля, но руку протянул. Фай улыбнулся чуть мягче, беззвучно зашептал заклинание, и Курогане почувствовал волну тепла, разбежавшуюся по всему телу.

Он позволил утянуть себя за пределы защитного купола, уже не сомневаясь в работоспособности чар. Хотя и не заметил больше никаких изменений, кроме того самого тепла.

— Ну как? — сияя глазами, спросил Фай и закинул руки Курогане на плечи. Прижался всем телом на мгновение и резко оттолкнулся с веселым хихиканьем.

Курогане не понимал причин подобной радости, но, похоже, они с Шаораном выдумали что-то новое, а потому очень собой гордились.

— Ничего не ощущаю, — сказал он, сжав пальцы в кулак. — Холода тоже.

— Во-о-от! — ликующе отозвался Фай, словно бы это что-то объясняло, и ускакал к Шаорану.

Старый барьер убрали, за пазухой зашевелилась притихшая до этого момента Мокона, и в целом жизнь стала возвращаться в привычное русло. Все еще не курорт, конечно, но случались приключения и похуже.

С такими мыслями Курогане двинулся к вновь увлекшимся разговором магам. Для полного счастья ему не хватало отвесить подзатыльник одному балбесу, а потом привычно зарыться пальцами в светлые волосы, слушая притворное возмущение.

— Ну что, так и будем стоять или все-таки пойдем уже?

 

***

— Ты совсем меня не развлекаешь, — укорил Король свое новое приобретение, тенью следовавшее за ним по коридору. — Я начинаю жалеть о своем решении.

Игрушка молчала, бесшумно ступая след в след. Король все ждал того самого удара в спину, даже меч у воина не забрал, увеличивая соблазн. Предвкушал этот момент, который перечеркнет все, жизнь неудавшегося убийцы в том числе, и отнимет у него развлечение, в очередной раз подтвердив его правоту. 

Но ничего не происходило.

— Шавка, — зло сплюнул он в сторону, так и не дождавшись никакой реакции.

Этот человек вызывал желание уколоть побольнее, сорвать маску самоконтроля и показной преданности. Какого черта он вообще ее изображает, преданность эту? Какой глупец в нее поверит? Король не верил, а потому раздражался.

С другой стороны, хотелось растянуть эту игру подольше. Он понимал, что если возьмется за новую игрушку всерьез, долго та не протянет. Сломается, как и все до нее.

— Шавка, — задумчиво повторил Король и остановился. Резко обернулся, оказываясь нос к носу с воином, и прищурился. — Шавка и есть.

Тот выдержал взгляд с привычным спокойствием. Обидное обращение ничуть его не задело или он тщательно скрыл свои эмоции. Любой из этих вариантов восхищал Короля.

— К ноге, — хихикнул он и как ни в чем не бывало продолжил свой путь.

Личные покои Короля защищались целым комплексом заклинаний. Сон — это святое, и он не собирался просыпаться с вопросом, не проник ли кто в его комнату, чтобы придушить — вот потеха была бы! — подушкой. И теперь Король собирался пропустить через защиту постороннего человека, которому совершенно точно не доверял. Зачем? Он и сам не был уверен. То ли нервы себе щекотал, укладываясь спать в одной комнате с диким животным, то ли провоцировал, подставляя такую беззащитную во сне шею — только меч протяни.

На губы непроизвольно скользнула улыбка. Король прижал ее кончиками пальцев и покачал головой: зафантазировался он что-то совсем.

— Будешь спать на коврике, — не взглянув даже в сторону воина, сказал он и присел возле большого зеркала.

Собственное выражение лица казалось чужим: слишком довольное, слишком светлое, совсем не идущее «темному властелину». Ну разве могут быть у исчадия ада, как называли его некоторые перед тем как сдохнуть, такие ярко-голубые, словно зимнее небо, глаза? Ему бы гораздо больше подошли кроваво-красные, как у его шавки, они бы смотрелись идеально. Король с удовольствием вырвал бы их и забрал себе, если бы свои осточертевшие не являлись источником магии. Приходилось жить с тем, что дала природа.

И это тоже раздражало.

Король взял гребень и провел пару раз по волосам, слишком светлым, а потому тоже раздражающим. Все в его внешности было неправильным, и особенно остро это чувствовалось на фоне пришельца, что сейчас отлично просматривался в отражении.

И снова этот цепкий взгляд, который, казалось, забирался под самую кожу. Король до треска сжал гребень, проваливаясь в тягучее и темное чувство, призывающее разорвать, испепелить, уничтожить…

— Подойди, шавка, — Король поймал кровавый взгляд через зеркало и улыбнулся. Воин послушался в то же мгновение, словно время на размышления ему не требовалось по определению. — Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что с этим делают.

Вот теперь лицо воина дрогнуло, он посмотрел на вложенный ему в ладонь гребень с таким видом, словно тот был ядовитой змеей, не меньше. Взглянул недоверчиво в зеркало, ища подсказку у отражения Короля, но тот помогать не собирался. Только наблюдал и ждал.

Как поступит его игрушка? Попытается ли, наконец, убить? Покажет истинное лицо, не совладав с эмоциями? Или, может быть, просто струсит? Нет, этот не струсит, Король не верил, его шавка не могла подвести его так сильно.

Первые прикосновения к волосам были осторожными и едва ощутимыми, Король даже мог чувствовать дрожь чужих пальцев. И он ничуть не удивился бы подобному, людям свойственно трястись от страха или отвращения, это нормально и правильно даже. Только вот его игрушка не выглядела испуганной. Король вообще не понимал, какую именно эмоцию видит на этом бесстрастном обычно лице. Очень хотелось заглянуть в его мысли, узнать, о чем же тот сейчас думает.

Воин бросил украдкой еще один взгляд в зеркало, короткий, но не опасливый. И взялся за гребень уже увереннее. Провел несколько раз по всей длине, задев зубцами металлический ободок короны, плотно обхватывавший голову.

— Не трогай, — предупредил Король. С короной он не расставался даже во сне, давным-давно сросшись с символом своей власти. Да и нравилось ему, как та на нем смотрится — должно же ему хоть что-то нравиться в своем облике?

Воин кивнул — надо бы приучить его отвечать «мой господин» на досуге — и продолжил перебирать волосы на удивление аккуратно, не дергая и не причиняя боли. Вскоре его лицо приняло зачарованное выражение, словно бы расчесывание золотистых прядей ввело его в подобие транса.

Клокотавшее в груди Короля раздражение тоже утихло, сменившись сонной задумчивостью. Этот человек снова не сделал того, чего он от него ждал и желал. Не воспользовался слишком очевидными возможностями убить Короля, да еще и повел себя как-то странно.

«Хитрая, коварная шавка», — мысленно похвалил Король. И уже вслух: — Достаточно.

Поднялся, снова оказываясь совсем близко к воину, заглядывая в глаза и ощущая на лице чужой короткий выдох, придвинулся еще и усмехнулся, когда шавка догадалась, наконец, отступить и дать хозяину пройти.

Дрессировать его будет так же увлекательно, как и изучать. Именно об этом думал Король, накладывая дополнительные охранные чары, которые предупредят его о движении воина, если тот все же решится на попытку убийства.

Король не сомневался, что будет спать этой ночью так же спокойно, как и в любую другую.

 

***

— А вот и ваше величество, — с шутовским поклоном изрек Фай.

— Чего это величество плохо проморожено? — проворчал Курогане недовольно.

В этом насквозь промерзшем замке не покрытый льдом скелет выглядел крайне подозрительно, особенно в сочетании с троном, на котором сидел.

— А это, по всей видимости, и есть тот самый могущественный хозяин замка, о котором я говорил.

— Красота-то какая. — Не нравился он Курогане, расселся тут, понимаешь.

— Думаю, не стоит здесь ничего трогать, — предупредил Фай.

Вовремя, а то увлекшийся Шаоран как раз примерялся к лепнине на поддерживающей свод колонне, но после слов старшего мага поспешно спрятал руки за спину. От греха подальше.

Сам Фай все еще стоял возле трона и хмуро разглядывал соперника по магии. Интересно, кто из них двоих был бы сильнее? Курогане давно не сомневался в способностях Фая, но тот вроде не источал магию так, что аж стены пропитывались. С другой стороны, он и на месте не сидел. А вот сидел бы, и кто знает, какими были бы последствия.

Когда они закончат, наконец, свое бесконечное путешествие, Курогане заберет его с собой в Японию, там и проверят. И силу, и ее воздействие на окружающую среду, и много что еще.

От приятных размышлений Курогане отвлек испуганный вскрик. Фай, всего секунду назад стоявший возле трона, теперь сидел на полу и ошарашено смотрел прямо перед собой.

А от скелета осталась только горстка праха да истлевшие от времени одежды.

— Сам же сказал ничего не трогать! — рявкнул Курогане, в два шага оказываясь рядом. Подхватил под локоть и вздернул на ноги, бегло осматривая на предмет ранений. С виду все было в порядке. — Цел?

— Я и не трогал! — возмутился Фай и укоризненно ткнул в то, что осталось от бывшего величества, пальцем. — Это он меня тронул!

— Скелет-то?

— В том-то и дело, что скелет, — взгляд Фая метался по залу, словно не зная за что уцепиться.

Курогане чувствовал чужую дрожь под сжимающими локоть пальцами. И злился, потому что был рядом, видел, как все произошло, но не сделал ровным счетом ничего. Отвлекся, увлекся даже, скользнув мыслями куда-то далеко, позабыв о настоящем. И мог бы потерять все в тот же момент. Не потерял, но злость на себя меньше от этого не становилась.

— С тобой точно все в порядке? — с нажимом переспросил Курогане, стискивая локоть сильнее и ловя, наконец, взгляд, приковывая к себе.

Фай ответил не сразу, прислушавшись к себе. Шаоран тоже шагнул ближе, проверяя своими способами. Курогане, например, ничего подозрительного в ауре мага не видел, та лишь нервно колыхалась, но после пережитого это было нормальной реакцией.

— Не чувствую ничего странного, — ответил Фай спустя долгую минуту, Шаоран рядом согласно кивнул.

Ну, а раз ничего, то и делать тут больше нечего.

— Пошли отсюда, а то еще чего развалится, ты же как слон в посудной лавке, — поддел мага Курогане и потащил за собой, так и не выпустив его руки.

Фай и не пытался вырываться или хоть как-то комментировать его действия.

Лагерь решили устроить в одной из небольших комнат, находившейся поближе к выходу и, главное, подальше от тронного зала. Ничего полезного в замке найти им так и не удалось, а после случившегося и вовсе решили закончить с исследованиями.

— А если вы уснете, барьер не исчезнет? — спросил Курогане после ужина, раскатав спальный мешок. Не то чтобы он сомневался в своих спутниках, но проговорить этот момент все же хотелось.

— Не переживай, Куро-сама, мы с Шаораном не позволим тебе отморозить хвост.

— Заклинание не требует нашего сознательного контроля, — решил пояснить Шаоран сразу, пока еще Фай не разошелся со своей фантазией. — А наложили мы его вместе, так что даже если с одним что-то бы случилось, то чары продолжили бы работать за счет второго.

— Все безопасно, Куро-сама! — подхватил его слова Фай таким тоном, словно бы Курогане был трусливым ребенком.

— Я и не переживаю! — возмутился тот, но получил в ответ снисходительное «да-да, конечно» и глухо зарычал.

К черту все: этот мир, барьеры, без которых здесь не выжить, странные скелеты и шуточки одного белобрысого идиота. Он будет спать, вот прямо сейчас и будет. С этой мыслью Курогане завернулся в спальный мешок с ушами, отгородившись от чужих голосов, и всеми силами попытался заснуть. Как будто усилия могли ему в этом помочь.

Когда и как ему все же удалось провалиться в сон, Курогане не заметил, но вскоре стало трудно дышать. Пришлось-таки высовывать нос наружу, с удовольствием глотая свежий воздух. Который должен был быть морозным, напомнил он сам себе, но не был благодаря стараниям персональных магов. Хорошо все-таки, когда они есть.

Фай сидел так тихо, что Курогане невольно вздрогнул, наткнувшись на его чуть сгорбленную фигуру взглядом. Он и не заметил бы его вовсе, если бы что-то не потянуло посмотреть в ту сторону.

Ну и чего он там сидел? Медитировал что ли?

Курогане бесшумно выбрался из походной постели, порадовавшись тому, что сегодня была очередь Шаорана спать с Моконой, и подошел к все еще неподвижному Фаю. Тот никак не отреагировал на соседство, даже после того, как Курогане присел рядом с ним на корточки и заглянул в лицо.

— Эй, — лицо напоминало маску, полностью лишенное эмоций, и это… пугало. — Ты сидя уснул, что ли?

Фай очнулся только после прикосновения к своему плечу. Точнее, медленно моргнул раз, второй, словно бы с трудом сосредоточил взгляд на Курогане, и вот только тогда действительно очнулся. Лицо приобрело нормальное человеческое выражение, недоумевающее такое, не хватало только вопроса: «Чего приперся?».

— Что ты?..

— Это я должен спрашивать, — шепотом перебил Курогане, напоминая о необходимости соблюдать тишину. — Проснулся, а ты сидишь тут и выглядишь так, словно и не тут совсем.

— А где? — предпринял глупую попытку пошутить Фай.

— Где-то далеко, — хмуро пояснил Курогане, не настроенный на шутки. — Ты точно в порядке? Если ты опять что-то скрываешь…

— Я в порядке, — Фай улыбнулся, тепло и нежно, как улыбался только ему, и легко коснулся губами носа, потом щеки. Обвил шею обеими руками, зарывшись пальцами в волосы, заставив тело Курогане покрыться приятными мурашками, и спрятал лицо в плече, из-за чего следующая фраза прозвучала совсем глухо. — Устал просто, задумался, наверное.

— Так задумался или нет? — спросил Курогане, уткнувшись носом в светловолосую макушку.

Сидеть так, обнявшись, было хорошо и спокойно. Он бы так и остался до самого утра, но чужая усталость ощущалась почти физически. Фай действительно вымотался, и ему требовался отдых.

— Давай спать, — предложил Курогане, но с места не сдвинулся. Не смог.

— Угу, — сонно согласился Фай. Отстранился от облюбованного плеча, снова мазнул губами по носу — медом ему там намазано, что ли? — и мешком повалился на свое спальное место, сразу уснув.

Курогане осталось только укрыть его — не удержался, зарылся всей пятерней в мягкие волосы, легко взъерошив их напоследок — и уползти обратно к себе. До рассвета было еще несколько часов, стоило потратить это время с пользой для тела.

 

***

Воин спал, привалившись спиной к стене, ничуть не смущенный собственным положением. За ночь он не только не предпринял попыток подобраться к Королю, но и выглядел с этим своим мечом в объятиях верным псом, охраняющим покой хозяина.

Глядя на эту картину, Король не понимал, чего испытывал больше: веселья или раздражения. Похоже, эти две эмоции уже срослись в какую-то третью, и пора было перестать пытаться ее понять.

Воин открыл глаза, почувствовав наверняка чужое внимание, хотя Король не выдал себя ни единым звуком. Мгновение его взгляд еще заволакивала сонная муть, а потом зрачок резко расширился, словно от страха. Однако, вместо того, чтобы отпрянуть, как делают нормальные люди в опасной ситуации, этот наоборот дернулся вперед, словно пытался ухватить нечто прямо перед собой. Да так и замер настороженно.

— Доброе утро, шавка, — фыркнул Король, так и не поняв этих странных телодвижений, решив отложить размышления до завтрака.

Выбравшись из постели, он потянулся всем телом. Чужой взгляд ощущался на коже фантомным теплом, скользил по плечам, спине и ниже, до самых ступней. Внимание шавки не смущало, но и не злило: пусть любуется, если так хочется.

Король замер, поймав последнюю мысль за хвост.

Слуги накрыли на стол и испарились к моменту его прихода. Привычно и обыденно, Король никогда не задумывался о подобных мелочах, которые просто были. Но сегодня он отмечал все: легкое эхо шагов двух человек в пустом зале, яркий утренний свет, лившийся сквозь высокие окна, изобилие блюд на столе, из которых Король съест лишь малую долю.

Все вокруг — антураж и реквизит, который он собирался использовать в свое удовольствие.

Устроившись в мягком удобном — гораздо удобнее трона — кресле, Король осмотрел содержимое тарелок: тонко нарезанная рыба, копченое мясо, свежий хрустящий хлеб, овощи и фрукты, а также приторно-сладкие пирожные. Глаза разбегались от такого изобилия. Забросив в рот виноградину, Король задумался. План в голове все еще не дозрел, а азарт уже требовал действия.

— Иди сюда, шавка, — привычно позвал Король, зная, что его послушаются в ту же секунду. — На пол, к ноге. Сколько ты уже не ел, м? Проголодался, наверное?

Воин опустился на одно колено, как тогда в тронном зале, и непонимающе посмотрел снизу вверх. Забавный и умилительный, Король не удержался и провел кончиками пальцев под подбородком, задирая его голову выше, вглядываясь в красные глаза.

С чего бы начать?

Решив обойтись без скучных столовых предметов, Король подцепил ломтик мяса рукой. Понюхал, все еще не чувствуя аппетита, и откусил на пробу: хорошее, в меру соленое, ароматное. Шавка наблюдала без жадности, словно этому телу не только кровать для сна не требовалась, но и еда была чем-то несущественным.

— Хочешь? — спросил Король, улыбаясь, и вновь поднес мясо к своим губам. Не кусал, дразнил только, играя в гляделки, ожидая момента, когда чужая воля даст слабину.

Воин нахмурился, напрягся, словно бы борясь с желанием встать и уйти. Или наброситься. Король ждал, что победит: гордость или голод. Или что-то еще, он был готов ко всему.

— Если продолжишь молчать, то я разозлюсь, — мягко предупредил Король, решив подтолкнуть к наиболее желаемому для него выбору. — Я спрашиваю тебя: хочешь?

— Да, — хрипло ответил воин после небольшой заминки и машинально облизнулся. Только вот смотрел он отнюдь не на мясо и не в глаза, как обычно, а на губы.

Король не сдержал усмешки.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, поднося надкушенный ломтик к чужому рту. — Я покормлю тебя, как и полагается хорошему хозяину.

Воин нахмурился еще сильнее, в глазах отчетливо проступил гнев. Король купался в этом обжигающем взгляде, усмехаясь все шире и, словно зеркаля, злее. Ему удалось, наконец, пробиться за маску бесстрастности, не перейдя черту, после которой все закончилось бы.

Король надавил, и плотно сжатые губы разомкнулись. Подушечки пальцев обдало теплом дыхания. Шавка приняла еду аккуратно, не коснувшись рук хозяина, и теперь старательно прятала злость, прожевывала вместе с мясом.

Хороший песик. Так и тянуло потрепать его за ухом.

Король облизал пальцы нарочито медленно, пристально следя за реакцией, ловя даже малейшие отголоски чужих эмоций. Замешательство и борьба с самим собой плавно поглощали недавний гнев, перерождаясь во что-то темное и отчаянное, пока еще слишком слабое, чтобы быть распознанным.

Король подхватил что-то, не глядя, со стола и отправил себе в рот. Его словно захватило чужим голодом, который требовалось утолить сию минуту, не отвлекаясь на игры. Что-то оказалось сыром, приятно острым, вкусным. Вторую такую же пластинку он протянул воину, специально расположив по центру ладони, чтобы невозможно было ухватить, не коснувшись кожи.

Несколько долгих секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга, а потом, словно бы приняв, наконец, какое-то решение, воин склонился над рукой и практически слизнул сыр с руки. О том, чтобы избегать контакта уже и речи не шло. Король вздрогнул от щекотного движения горячего языка, которое отозвалось покалыванием в затылке.

Остро не хватало взгляда — того, неотрывного, глаза в глаза. Хотелось почувствовать чужие эмоции, но воин лишил его этого, склонив голову. А когда выпрямился, во взгляде плескалась только решимость.

Следующий кусочек ушел с тем же успехом, и третий, и четвертый. Воин больше не колебался, принимал из его рук все, прихватывая губами пальцы, скользя языком по ладони. И снова смотрел, пристально, горячо, осязаемо, завораживающе.

Король не сразу понял, что задыхается. То ли от злости, тисками сдавившей горло, то ли от странного инородного чувства в груди.

— Достаточно! — громче необходимого выпалил он, вскакивая на ноги.

Взять себя в руки не получалось, и это уже даже не злило, а бесило. Взмахнул кистью он быстрее, чем успел осознать собственное желание. Магия вздернула воина вверх, заставив неудобно прогнуться и бесполезно хватать ртом воздух. Осталось добавить всего каплю силы, чтобы шея сломалась. 

Всего лишь одно легкое движение, и ничего этого больше не будет.

Король отбросил задыхающееся тело с такой силой, что остановилось оно лишь от удара о стену. И медленно пошел прочь, ничего не видя и не соображая от разрывающей напополам боли. Дорогу до комнаты он не запомнил и провалился в сон, едва голова коснулась подушки.

 

***

Курогане проснулся от ощущения чего-то неправильного. И тут же увидел Фая, стоявшего всего в шаге от его головы. Непривычно тихого и тревожного, чужого.

Курогане откатился инстинктивно и замер, готовый броситься в атаку, хоть и не понимающий до конца, что происходит. Что-то в маге было не так, и очень серьезно не так. Но что?

— Эй, — позвал он осторожно и вздрогнул, натолкнувшись на лишенный эмоций взгляд.

Словно бы перед ним стояла пустая оболочка вместо человека. Только вот кипевшая внутри этого тела аура утверждала об обратном: он не был пустым, скорее, наоборот.

— Фай-сан…

Курогане украдкой взглянул на Шаорана, не желая выпускать Фая из поля зрения. Кто знает, что с ним творилось, и что он может выкинуть в таком — каком? — состоянии. Хорошо если в рукопашную полезет, с этим Курогане справится, но что если он решит ударить магией?

Шаоран выглядел бледным и испуганным. Тот самый пацан, который не боялся никого и ничего. Курогане не успел додумать тревожную мысль, потому что в этот момент Фай вытянул в сторону Шаорана руку. Моментально выставленный щит спас, но разлетелся осколками от первого же заклинания. Второе Фаю не дал закончить бросившийся на него Курогане. В голове крутилась только одна связная мысль: вырубить, любой ценой не дать бою разойтись в полную силу.

Иначе кто-то из них умрет.

Не дотянулся совсем чуть-чуть и отлетел далеко назад, отброшенный волной магии, не особо опасной, использованной, скорее всего, машинально. Курогане понял, что ему крупно повезло, но вот сейчас его попытаются добить уже чем-то посерьезнее.

— Фай! — жалобно пискнула Мокона.

Вспыхнули столкнувшиеся друг с другом заклинания, маги замерли: тяжело дышащий Шаоран и все такой же безэмоциональный Фай.

Не Фай. Кто-то, использовавший его тело, напомнил себе Курогане. А значит, просто нужно до него докричаться, заставить эту бестолочь очнуться.

— Эй, маг! Хорош спать! —рявкнул он, тяжело поднимаясь на ноги. Магия хоть и не принесла вреда сама по себе, но приложила все равно хорошо.

Фай не ответил, снова швырнул заклинание, от которого в этот раз Курогане увернулся. И ударил тупой стороной катаны по основанию шеи, точнее, попытался, но меч натолкнулся на невидимую преграду, спружинил назад, так и не коснувшись мага. Последовавшая за этим вспышка боли ослепила, намекнув на то, что ублюдок достал-таки его. Приходить в себя было некогда, поэтому Курогане продолжил двигаться, концентрируя силу в мече. Теперь он знал, что церемониться бесполезно, защиту мага просто так все равно не пробить.

Что же делать?

— Какого хрена с ним творится? — крикнул он Шаорану, который пока, к счастью, выглядел целым и невредимым.

— Не знаю, — отчаянно отозвался пацан.

— Есть идеи, как его вырубить, не прибив?

— Зная его силу…

Шаоран не закончил, но Курогане и так понял: тот сомневался, что они смогут остановить его, даже если начнут сражаться в полную силу. Фай и так был силен, а теперь к его собственной магии примешалась и чужая, неизвестная.

Была не была!

— Прикрой меня, — бросил он Шаорану и кинулся вперед.

От одного заклятья он увернулся, второе отразил Шаоран. Курогане выбросил руку, думая, что сейчас снова наткнется на защитный купол, но вместо этого ухватил мага за воротник, как того и хотел. Встряхнул, не давая времени на осознание ни себе, ни ему, и заорал прямо в лицо.

— Да очнись ты, черт тебя побери! — и добавил тихо, на грани отчаяния, чувствуя, как время утекает сквозь пальцы. — Фай!

Он и сам не знал, на что надеется, пытаясь докричаться. Но Фай вдруг моргнул, возвращая взгляду осознанное выражение, и судорожно вцепился пальцами во все еще сжимающий его воротник кулак.

— Куро… — с трудом произнес он, оседая на пол, повисая в чужой хватке. — Я не могу…

— Что ты не можешь? Что нам сделать? — спросил Курогане, поддерживая и аккуратно опуская того на пол. В голове все еще не укладывалось, что у него получилось.

Рядом присел Шаоран, нахмуренный и все такой же обеспокоенный. Всем видом показывающий, что ничего еще не закончилось.

— Вы… ничего, — Фай выглядел на грани обморока и держался, скорее всего, из последних сил. Темная аура клубилась в нем, словно пожрав его собственную. То же самое, похоже, происходило сейчас и с сознанием.

— Нам нужна помощь Ватануки, — сказал Шаоран.

Тут же к нему выпрыгнула неизвестно где прятавшаяся все это время Мокона, уже готовая начать сеанс связи.

— Нет времени, — спокойно прошептал Фай, улыбнулся и внезапно обмяк.

Тело объяло мягким светом, сконцентрировалось на лбу и через мгновение погасло, оставив на месте себя странный рисунок. Курогане нахмурился, вглядываясь в расслабленное лицо, в этот узор, частично скрытый челкой, в утихающую ауру. Которая не пропала, нет, но словно бы заснула вместе с магом.

— Что он сделал? — прорычал Курогане, стараясь держать себя в руках.

— Похоже на печать, — неуверенно отозвался Шаоран, тоже внимательно рассматривая лицо спящего. — Он запечатал сам себя вместе с тем, что нам угрожало.

— Свяжи меня с Ватануки, — бесстрастно сказал Курогане, выпуская мага из рук.

В груди клокотала ярость.

 

***

Уверенный в том, что прибил вчера свою игрушку в порыве злости, Король позволил себе поваляться в постели чуть дольше обычного. Лишенный источника хаоса и непривычных чувств, теперь он пытался вспомнить, как жил все это время. Выходило, что скучно, размеренно и с тщетной надеждой, что хотя бы сегодня случится что-нибудь интересное. 

А ведь он так и не сразился со своей шавкой. Почему та сдохла так легко?

Он все еще размышлял об этом, переступая порог своих покоев. И едва не споткнулся от неожиданности, увидев перед дверью вполне себе живого и почти даже здорового воина. Шавка покорно ждала своего хозяина, даже после того, как тот ее едва не убил.

Кажется, эту эмоцию люди называли радостью.

Мироздание вскоре подкинуло еще один повод для хорошего настроения. В замок проникла группа искателей приключений. По крайней мере, именно так о них доложил Королю слуга. Не святых рыцарей и не еще каких мстителей и борцов со злом. Приключенцев Король почти даже любил, они были веселыми и хитрыми, не ограниченными честью или моралью. От таких можно было ожидать чего угодно.

Ни разу, правда, еще не дождался, но надежды все еще оставались.

— Они опасны? — подал вдруг голос воин.

Собранный, готовый к бою. И ни капли настороженности во взгляде, не то что страха. Вместо этого всем своим видом он снова демонстрировал преданность и, смешно подумать, готовность защищать.

Да что с ним не так-то?

— Для тебя или для меня? — с насмешкой поинтересовался Король.

Воин тут же свирепо сверкнул глазищами, оскорбился, наверное. Как же, как же, в его силе усомнились — смертельное оскорбление. Не чета сравнению с грязной псиной или того хуже необходимостью есть из чужих рук.

— Кто знает, — загадочно протянул Король, размышляя, как разыграть карты с наибольшей для себя выгодой. Может быть, позволить незваным гостям добраться до тронного зала целыми? И поглядеть, что тогда случится?

Они появились спустя полчаса. В меру потрепанные, но все еще полные сил и энтузиазма. Лучница, маг и рыцарь, с виду ничего особенного, но Король решил проверить их, прежде чем спускать на них своего пса.

Потерять его после вчерашнего теперь очень не хотелось, по крайней мере, не из-за этих вот.

Теневая стража окружила сбившийся в кучку отряд. Король приготовился к показательному бою, приказав теням не сильно усердствовать, но тут случилось неожиданное. Рыцарь вскинул меч, вспыхнувший вдруг ослепительным светом, больно резанувшим по глазам, и тени растаяли с тихим шипением. Совсем растаяли, с концами: свет уничтожил само заклинание, а не только разрушил их связь со служившими сосудом доспехами. У Короля, конечно, оставалось в запасе еще несколько десятков запасных, но толку-то от них.

Король уже представлял, с каким интересом возьмется за изучение столь интересного оружия.

— Развлечешь меня? — со счастливой улыбкой спросил он у воина, нетерпеливо переминавшегося с ноги на ногу, словно застоявшийся в стойле жеребец.

А тот только и ждал возможности. Ухмыльнулся широко и азартно и молнией сорвался с места. Уже через секунду мечи скрестились с характерным скрежетом. Воины замерли друг против друга, пытаясь продавить и оттолкнуть, а потом закружились по залу, обмениваясь быстрыми ударами.

— Убейте Короля, — властно приказал рыцарь.

— Попробуйте, — великодушно разрешил тот, ухмыляясь.

Ой, ну конечно, победили теней и решили, что без них он — ничто. Люди не переставали удивлять своей глупостью. Король задумался, чего хочет больше: развлечься с двумя приключенцами или понаблюдать за танцем воинов.

Ладно, решил он, пусть покажут, на что способны, а там решим.

Маг ударил простым, но надежным Столбом огня, вложив в него столько маны, сколько влезло. Король закатил глаза и отменил заклятье щелчком пальцев. Ну не серьезно же. Использовать против него такую банальщину, которая еще и выдает себя огромным магическим кругом, возникающим под целью.

— Медленно и очевидно, — подытожил он вслух, глядя на мага с укором.

Лучница и вовсе не представляла угрозы, стреляла метко и быстро, но стрелы вязли в воздухе далеко на подлете. Король развернул одну и отправил обратно в девушку. Вот, он тоже умел стрелы пускать, настоящие даже, не магические. С меткостью правда были небольшие проблемы, целился в плечо, а попал четко в горло.

А ведь честно не хотел заканчивать так быстро, но разве ж ему кто поверит. 

Немного измененный Столб огня, более быстрый и с невидимым кругом, спалил мага в одно мгновение. Король лишь взглядом по нему скользнул, почти даже не чувствуя разочарования, и вернулся к воинам. Те все еще кружили, и судя по пружинистой походке, шавка со своей жертвой не сражалась, а играла. Неужели специально тянула время, дожидаясь внимания Короля?

А рыцарь был неплох. За свою долгую жизнь Король нечасто встречал таких мастеров меча. Но все же на фоне воина — его воина — выглядел крестьянином с мотыгой, такой же медленный и неуклюжий. Таинственный свет, уничтоживший тени, в битве с обычным человеком пользы тоже не приносил. Слепил разве что, да только распространялось это на обоих противников. И в отличие от рыцаря его шавка, оказывается, могла сражаться даже с закрытыми глазами.

Король медленно захлопал в ладоши, стоило рыцарю осесть на пол с пронзенным сердцем. Хороший песик, защитил хозяина, уж что бы он без него делал. В любом случае, стоило поощрить благодетеля. Аплодисментами, похвалой или, может быть, чем-то иным.

— Какого великого воина я подобрал, — насмешливо произнес Король, весело глядя в алые глаза, в которых все еще плескалась жажда боя. — И не жалко было убивать соплеменников?

— Он мне не соплеменник, — нахмурившись, отозвался воин. Вытер меч о край рыцарского плаща и убрал в ножны.

— Ну, человек человеку брат, — пожал плечами Король и пальцем поманил к себе. — Кажется, когда-то давно я слышал подобную поговорку.

— Ты тоже человек, — упрямо повторил воин, поднимаясь по ступенькам к трону.

Без эффекта неожиданности эта дурная уверенность в том, что он, видите ли, человек, уже так не веселила. Каждый склонен ошибаться, может быть, именно поэтому этот воин и пришел служить темному королю. Может, он его еще и хорошим считал? Тогда совсем весело было бы. И означало, что он подобрал не только великого воина, но и еще более великого безумца.

— Ты сегодня развлек меня, поэтому я выполню одно твое желание, — милостиво заключил Король, благодушное настроение которого уже не помещалось в непривыкшем к тому теле. — Чего ты хочешь?

Король даже дыхание затаил, гадая, чего может пожелать его шавка. Это интриговало и щекотало нервы. Так хотелось, чтобы он снова его удивил.

Воин замер, окидывая недоверчивым взглядом, и знакомо нахмурился.

— Могу я подойти? — спросил он осторожно.

— О? Ну подойди, — Король широко улыбнулся, прикидывая, с какой скоростью тот способен извлечь меч из ножен и ударить. И думал, стоит ли за это убивать свою верную шавку или дать ей второй шанс. Все-таки он и впрямь так порадовал сегодня, а без него в замке будет… скучно.

И снова этот цепкий взгляд, красный, как кровь на полу возле трона, горячий, как пламя заклинания, и острый, как стрела. Один этот взгляд был опаснее всего отряда искателей приключений, и Король не уставал упиваться им каждый новый день.

Воин привычно опустился на одно колено и сделал совершенно не то, что от него ожидал Король. В очередной раз. Вместо того, чтобы ударить, он взял в руку его ладонь, бережно и словно бы даже нежно, медленно поднес к губам и, все так же не отводя глаз, поцеловал.

Король понял, что перестал дышать, только сделав судорожный вдох и ощутив боль в легких. Тыльную сторону ладони, там, где ее коснулся воин, жгло огнем. И глаза жгло. И грудь тоже. И все еще не хватало воздуха, да так, что закружилась голова.

— Какого черта? — пробормотал Король, слабо пытаясь отнять свою руку, но воин держал крепко.

— Могу я попросить поцелуй? — спросил тот, напряженно вглядываясь в лицо, словно выискивая там нечто очень важное.

— Ты уже, — коротко ответил Король, медленно отвоевывая контроль над телом. 

Что за чертовщина творилась с ним из-за этой шавки? Почему он так на него действовал? Король уже догадывался после некоторых особенно красноречивых взглядов, что воин испытывает к нему влечение. Мысль была странной и невозможной, но доказательства копились. А теперь еще и это?

Собственная же реакция вовсе ни в какие рамки не лезла. Неужели он тоже его хотел? Грязную шавку, о которую с таким увлечением вытирал ноги?

— Я озвучил желание после, — нахально заявил воин.

И Король не сдержался. Нагнулся, вцепился в воротник, притянув к себе, и впился в губы болезненным поцелуем, похожим скорее на укус, чем на ласку. Хотелось сделать больно, напугать, чтобы прекратил эти странные игры. Лучше бы убить пытался, так было бы понятнее.

Чужой горячий язык скользнул в рот, вылизывая изнутри, дразня, толкаясь вглубь. Король застонал, сбитый подобной страстью с толку. Его бы и с ног сбило, если бы он не сидел на чертовом спасительном троне.

Грубо оттолкнув от себя воина, он судорожно вытер губы все еще горящей ладонью и стремительно слетел вниз по ступенькам и дальше, прочь из зала. На грани сознания мелькнула мысль, что он сейчас попросту позорно сбегает, но он только отмахнулся от нее.

К черту все.

 

***

Курогане сел на ступеньку и медленно выдохнул, успокаивая бешено колотящееся сердце. Он рисковал, и очень сильно. Все могло закончиться еще хуже, чем вчера, а вчера Король едва не убил его. Курогане не имел права на ошибку, ведь от его действий зависела не только его собственная жизнь, но и единственный шанс на спасение Фая. 

Только вот происходящее слишком напоминало хождение по тонкому льду: чем больше Курогане пробивался к Фаю, тем более опасным и непредсказуемым становился в ответ Король. Наложенное второпях заклинание было идеальным только в условиях статичности. Курогане же принес с собой движение в этот мир, что, с одной стороны, могло спасти их всех, а с другой — погубить, сломав печать и выпустив древнее проклятье на свободу.

Имея способность к перемещению, Король уже не остановится на одном-единственном мире.

Отлично представив угрозу, Фай запечатал себя вместе с контролирующим его проклятьем. Решил, что лучше уснуть вечным сном, чем стать причиной гибели миров. Но осознанно или нет он все же оставил лазейку, которой и воспользовался Курогане, проникнув в созданный подсознанием мага иллюзорный мир с единственным реально существующим в нем человеком. Точнее, двумя, потому что Король и Фай не успели полностью слиться в одну сущность. Спасая себя от поглощения, Фай погрузился на самое дно собственного сознания, откуда его теперь почти невозможно было вытащить, а вот Король, напротив, правил почти безраздельно, к счастью, не осознавая пока искусственности своих владений.

Если бы Курогане не явился, у Короля не было бы и шанса. Ровно как не было бы его и у Фая.

Курогане отказался смириться. Как обычно, собственно. Он рискнул всем, даже тем, чем рисковать не имел права. Но ни Шаоран, ни Ватануки не попытались его остановить, нагрузив вместо этого советами.

Ватануки заверил, что Фаю удалось сконцентрировать проклятье в некоем предмете, с которым Король никогда не расстается. Уничтожь его — и уничтожишь само проклятье. На словах прозвучало легко, только вот Король ни за что не позволит приблизиться к этому предмету.

Отсюда следовало, что Курогане необходимо сначала приблизиться к Королю. И сделать это настолько осторожно, чтобы тот ничего не заподозрил или просто не прибил мимоходом из-за плохого настроения. С последним мог помочь только Фай, который тянулся к Курогане даже во сне, защищая по мере возможностей, затуманивая разум Короля.

Предмет Курогане распознал в первый же день, по крайней мере, он очень надеялся, что столь очевидное решение не окажется лишь обманкой. А вот попытки подобраться к Королю или достучаться до Фая каждый раз грозили закончиться смертью.

Курогане чувствовал угрозу на уровне инстинктов. Одно неверное слово — смерть. Неверное движение — смерть. Любой неверный шаг — смерть. Без шансов, ведь Король сначала убьет и только потом, возможно, задумается.

Видеть полное презрения или ледяной ненависти выражение на родном лице было больно. Но Курогане приказал себе не обращать внимания ни на него, ни на постоянные и старательные попытки унизить. Какое ему дело до слов давно мертвого ублюдка, когда он задался целью вернуть себе дорогого человека? Ради Фая он и не такое бы пошел.

И только постоянный страх — отнюдь не за себя — выматывал.

Сердце, наконец, успокоилось, подстроив удары под размеренный темп дыхания. Курогане решительно поднялся на ноги и шагнул вслед за Королем. Чутье подсказывало догнать его прямо сейчас и довести начатое дело до конца.

Была не была, да?

Короля он нашел в личных покоях. Защитные чары пропустили, словно их там и не было, и Курогане посчитал это хорошим знаком.

Маг, кем бы тот сейчас ни был, стоял, не шевелясь, хотя наверняка заметил присутствие постороннего человека. Глубоко вздохнув, словно перед погружением под воду, Курогане подошел ближе и прижался губами к выпирающему позвонку в основании шеи. Сжал руками плечи и развернул все еще не сопротивляющееся тело к себе лицом.

Фай — Курогане решил, что не назовет его сейчас Королем, даже если окажется не прав — крепко зажмурился, словно не разрешая себе видеть.

— Все хорошо, — выдохнул Курогане ему на ухо и обнял, тесно вжимая в себя, скользя ладонями по напряженной спине.

С нажимом провел рукой до шеи, зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке и притянул для поцелуя. Ресницы дрогнули одновременно с ответными объятиями, являя знакомый теплый взгляд, по которому Курогане, оказывается, безумно соскучился.

Рука с затылка легко скользнула еще выше и без сопротивления сняла со светловолосой головы изящную корону на тонком обруче. Инкрустированный в нее камень стеклянно треснул в кулаке, следом и сам мир покрылся трещинами, осыпаясь сначала мелкими, но становившимися все крупнее и крупнее осколками.

Мир вокруг стремительно рушился, но Курогане думал сейчас только о том, что чувствует губами чужую улыбку.

 

***

Тело было легким и будто бы чужим. Фаю казалось, словно он парит в воздухе, не понимая, где здесь верх, а где низ, и есть ли они вообще. Не получалось ни пошевелиться, ни хотя бы глаза открыть.

Он едва не задремал, покачиваясь на волнах здешнего ничего, но из невесомости вдруг вырвало ощущение тепла в ладони. Оно медленно поползло по руке вверх, к локтю, затем к плечу, и вскоре Фай сумел шевельнуть пальцами.

Ладонь коротко сжала чужая рука, и Фай все вспомнил.

Первым, что он увидел, подорвавшись, был обеспокоенный взгляд Шаорана, державшего Мокону. Оба напряженно следили за ним и молчали, нужно было успокоить их, сказать, что все в порядке, что они победили, но вместо этого Фай обернулся в поисках Курогане.

Тот лежал рядом, крепко держа его за руку, и самодовольно скалился. Улыбкой вот это вот на его лице назвать было сложно. Фай не удержался и повалился на него сверху, утыкаясь носом в мерно вздымающуюся грудь.

— Ну, похоже, у меня получилось, — сказал Курогане, обращаясь, по всей видимости, к Шаорану, который все еще ждал новостей. И положил ладонь Фаю на затылок, ничего не делая, просто обозначая присутствие.

Они с Шаораном перебросились еще несколькими фразами, но Фай не вслушивался в слова, позволив себе раствориться в вибрации от чужого голоса. Чувство легкости все еще кружило голову, а вот тело, наконец, перестало казаться чужим.

Фай с силой зажмурился, вспоминая все то, что происходило в созданном его магией мире. Все, что творило его руками проклятье, все сказанные им слова и попытку убить, одну реальную и еще пару десятков тех, что, слава богу, не осуществились.

Да, все это творил не он, а Король, и вины Фая ни в чем не было. Но это звучало пустым оправданием на фоне всепоглощающего стыда.

Под веками вспыхнули яркие быстро сменяющие друг друга образы. Вот Курогане опустился на одно колено и протянул меч. Уверенный, полный так сбивающей Короля с толку преданности взгляд, предназначавшийся совсем не ему, а Фаю. Все, что делал Курогане в том мире, было исключительно для Фая. И ни разу в его взгляде не проскользнуло презрение.

Фай едва не застонал, переполненный этими воспоминаниями. Он так боялся взглянуть Курогане в глаза после всего, через что тот прошел из-за него, и одновременно с этим мечтал об этом. Мечтал увидеть то, что видел и не ценил Король, почувствовать каждой клеточкой тела, зная, что все это принадлежит только ему одному.

Когда Шаоран вышел из комнаты, прихватив с собой и Мокону, стало совсем невыносимо.

Рука на затылке Фая сдвинулась, заправив прядь волос за ухо, и вернулась на прежнее место. Курогане молчал, дышал глубоко и размеренно, не торопя и ни на чем не настаивая. Расслабленный, сделавший все, что должен был, теплый, надежный.

Фай прикусил губу, подавив очередной стон. Казалось, что если он прямо сейчас ничего не сделает, то точно сгорит, неважно от стыда или от желания.

Но как же все-таки было страшно.

Фай крепко зажмурился и потянул чужую ладонь со своего затылка. Такую теплую и широкую, мозолистую, всю покрытую мелкими шрамами. Любимую. Горячо прижался к тыльной стороне губами, вложив в этот жест все свои чувства. В голове ожидаемо вспыхнул зеркальный образ целующего его ладонь Курогане, накрыв ощущениями с удвоенной силой. 

Вслепую потянулся за полноценным поцелуем. Чувствовал себя трусом при этом, но не мог иначе. Дотянулся и тут же утонул в нежности, что подарили ему губы Курогане. Неторопливо и тепло, по-настоящему невыносимо.

Шершавая ладонь ласково скользнула по щеке, и Фай не выдержал, открыл глаза и задохнулся. Курогане смотрел на него тем самым взглядом, о котором он так мечтал и которого, Фай только сейчас это понял, боялся не увидеть. Но Курогане, как всегда, развеял все сомнения одним махом, словно теневых рыцарей росчерком меча.

Как умел только он один.

Курогане перевернулся, опрокинув Фая на спину, подмял под себя, прижал такой необходимой сейчас тяжестью. Он тоже накопил немало желаний, которые требовали выхода, и теперь, почуяв изменившееся настроение Фая, отбросил ненужную более неторопливость.

Чужие руки постоянно мешались, тормозя и замедляя процесс избавления от одежды. Которой было так много, что Фай едва сдерживался от мысли сжечь ее заклинанием. Знал он одно подходящее…. А ведь раньше у них не было проблем с этим, двигались слаженно всегда, что на поле боя, что в постели. Сегодня же действовали так, словно это был их первый раз.

Курогане солидарно рыкнул и дернул особо упрямую пряжку слишком сильно, вырвав с корнем. Отправил, не глядя, в дальний угол и стащил, наконец-таки, с Фая штаны. Навис, тяжело дыша, сверля темным взглядом, а потом снова вжался всем телом. Все еще преступно одетый по мнению недовольно замычавшего Фая, желавшего почувствовать жар его кожи.

Курогане в ответ только ухмыльнулся — потерпишь мол — и, отстранившись, сел между согнутых в коленях ног. Фай попытался выдохнуть, вновь пойманный его взглядом, но воздух будто застрял в груди и никак не желал проталкиваться дальше. И протяжно застонал, когда Курогане демонстративно медленно и широко лизнул ладонь.

«Главное, чтобы Шаоран не прибежал на эти стоны умирающего», — пронеслась в голове защитная мысль. Не помогло. Но зато он хотя бы выдохнул.

Курогане ввел пальцы аккуратно, снова сковав себя неторопливостью и нежеланием навредить. Фай же так не мог, хотелось ускорить его, податься навстречу, почувствовать, наконец, в себе. И он уже почти поддался этому желанию, но Курогане успокаивающе погладил по животу, призывая к терпению.

Фаю не осталось ничего, кроме как послушаться. Кусая губы и подстраивая дыхание под темп движений пальцев внутри себя. Так было самую малость легче.

Курогане накрыл собой спустя, казалось, целую вечность. Коротко толкнулся, вновь отнимая способность дышать, и замер напряженно. Фай насадился сам, не выдержав больше пытки ожиданием. И плевать ему было на все: и на боль, и на головокружение, и на потраченные впустую усилия Курогане.

— Просто двигайся, — приказал он.

И Курогане задвигался. Отпустил себя полностью, перестав, наконец, заботиться о Фае и дав ему то, чего он желал с самого момента пробуждения, а именно то самое чувство наполненности, переполненности даже, которое плавило и тело, и разум.

Только вместе, словно единое целое.

«Мой», — билась в голове единственная мысль, окрашенная кроваво-красным.

— Мой, — неожиданно озвучил Курогане, смотря ему в глаза с непонятным упрямством.

Словно доказывал что-то кому-то, вбивая это единственное слово в Фая вместе с резкими и быстрыми толчками. Только кому? Себе? Фаю?

Фай не знал ответа. Но подхваченный пришедшим слишком быстро оргазмом, понял, что, кажется, только этого ему до сих пор и не хватало.

— Твой, — выдохнул он в губы Курогане, прогибаясь всем телом, вплавляя себя в человека, которого так любил. — И ты мой.

Если Курогане что и ответил, то Фай уже не слышал, провалившись в темноту. Для разнообразия приятную и наполненную теплом.


End file.
